Chapter Ten: I Find The Lost Terror
'Chapter 10 ' 'I Find The Lost Terror ' Needless to say, we hit the water. By some miracle, we didn’t die. I only blacked out. I woke up later, Lenny was sitting at a table with a beautiful girl. They were laughing together, and eating dinner. I blacked out again. When I woke again, I felt all better. I got up, and realized that I didn’t have Felonious. I left it on the ship. I was weaponless. I walked outside, three people were there, Lenny, the girl he was talking to and, Crystal. “Crystal? How’d you get here?” I asked. “That red-headed hero, Christian, took me here after he took me, this is my prison, along with Calypso here.” Crystal responded. I thought about this. I thought that somebody had asked for Calypso’s release from her prison. “Yes young hero,” Calypso said, “Perseus Jackson did ask for my release, but the world outside was to terrible, I asked to be put back here, even if it meant I would have to stay forever.” That would suck. Maybe I could stay here, no war, no death, and no loss. I decided to give it a try. That day was extremely fun. We played limbo and many other fun beach games. I reenacted my battle with the sea monster Ceto, and we laughed a lot. That night, I slept in a warm bed on the ground. It was a great experience. I had a terrible dream though. I was on the Argo II, and I walked to the front of the ship. There was Felonious, sunk deep in the wood. It had a sign saying, this is a memorial to the brave son of Hades. I couldn’t watch anymore, I had to look away. I woke up. “It’s about time you woke up,” I looked up. Sitting on my bed was a middle aged man. He was kind of heavy with black hair and a full beard. He wore a leopard skinned Hawaiian shirt. It was Dionysus. “Lord Dionysus,” I said, “To what do I owe this pleasure.” “Unfortunately, your stupid little camp. Years ago, I was forced to be the camp director, as a punishment from Zeus. I guess I grew a bit fond of heroes, and I want to help you out. Seems like you think you are going to stay here.” Dionysus said. “Well, I thought it would be a good idea,” I said defensively. “Of course you did, sonny,” responded Dionysus, “The point is, did you think of the state of your camp without you?” I thought of my friends. Joe, Zack, Nick, Nadir, Madison. I’d never see them again. I couldn’t do that, or could I? “What’s happening?” I asked Dionysus, “To camp, I mean.” Dionysus sighed. He waved his hand and big circle appeared where he waved. I could see the Argo II, but it was under attack. A large group of Scythian Dracnae, and Telkhines were attacking. I couldn’t bear to watch, I had to help them. “How do I get back?” I asked. “Well, I would say, reach up and grab hold.” The god said. With that, the god snapped his fingers and disappeared. I walked over to Lenny, Calypso, and Crystal. “I’m going back, are you?” I asked Lenny and Crystal. Both of them shook their heads. Lenny looked at me and I understood why, he liked Calypso, and couldn’t leave her on this island. I looked at Crystal. “I don’t want to be kidnapped anymore,” she said, “I feel like I have a home here.” I nodded. I was ready to go help my friends. I reached my right hand into the air and grabbed the first solid object I felt. Chapter Eleven: I Save My Friends Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Trojan War Category:Chapter Page